Put A Ring On It
by Sailor-chan
Summary: After being rejected by Brittany, Santana goes to a party and wakes up the following morning, with a terrible hangover... And a ring on her finger. Oh God, is it possible that...?
1. The Mother of all Hangovers

Chapter I: The Mother of all Hangovers

Santana Lopez didn't remember what happened last night. Everything was so blurry… And now she was, sleepy and feeling like crap. She felt like somehow millions of Rachel Berry midgets had sneaked in her head and began singing their entire song repertoire using the most powerful and sadistic microphone on earth. She felt sore, dizzy, confused… This wasn't a new feeling for her… Well, sort of, because she was a party girl and really liked to hang out with the count Boozy Von Drunkaton, but never like this. And yet she was, so calm but the moment she opened her eyes, she immediately closed them again.

"Damn…!" She felt like someone was spinning the bed. She knew she had to wake up, but instead, she kept herself on bed, and began remembering.

She was invited to some random party… Who invited her? She couldn't remember, and honestly, she didn't care. All she knew was that she was at the house that night, with a bunch of other teenagers. Nothing unusual. Of course, Santana was very aware of how this was going to end: most of the people in there would be wasted like, in two or three hours, maybe, including her. And maybe she would be hooking up with somebody, boy or girl, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now that Brittany turned her down, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"And what about Sam?" She thought. Well, it wasn't like she cared about him at all… Of course, she wrote a song for him, but it wasn't really for _him_, but for _herself_… She wanted to prove that she gave a damn about Brittany and was beyond happy to have a hot hunk to sing for.

Anyway, she went to that party, started dancing with some random boy, drank a tequila shot, began telling funny stories to the others, drank a tequila shot, had a catfight with a someone just for fun, had a tequila shot… Then they ran out of tequila and began drinking whatever they found… The house was so crowded that they started pouring down the first bottle they reached… Otherwise, alcohol would be eventually gone and those who weren't fast enough to grab some drinks would have ended up sober, and hey, nobody wants that while being in a party, right?

After that, she remembered nothing… Yes, like "absolutely nothing"

The Latina sighed… She had to wake up. Not like she was in the mood of staying in bed, feeling like shit. Her head was hurting like hell and she began rubbing her eyes, when suddenly realized that she was wearing a ring. A plain, worn out, silver ring. The former cheerleader made her trademark scowl face but ignored the ring and was determined to leave bed and take care of this god damn hangover.

But the moment she tried to leave the bed, _something_ made a grip on her stomach. Santana wasn't really surprised, she saw it _coming_… Oh, really, what a bad choice of words.

"That's what she said." The brunette muttered. Then, she proceeded to examine the arm making a grip on her… A soft hand was placed on her abs. And then she saw it. A plain, worn out, silver ring… Was set on one of the fingers.

Oh crap.

Then she realized a few but very important details about why she couldn't possibly be married:

Number one: She was underage. She was still in high school… Who in their right mind could let her getting married?

Number two: She was, capital W, Wasted last night. Maybe getting married while being drunk like that was a common scene in Las Vegas, but not in Lima, Ohio.

Number three: That hand was either, a girl's hand… Or a very feminine man's hand (Being the opposite of "man-hands Berry") and gay marriage wasn't legal in Lima.

Santana shook her head.

"Ow!" Probably head shaking wasn't really a good idea in her state.

"Santana?" A voice called. It was a boy's. The doorbell rang and finally, Santana stood up, carefully placing the hand on her stomach down on the mattress, not wanting to wake up the "girl or feminine man" resting besides her. She began gathering her scattered clothes and dressed herself, went downstairs and opened the door. It was a bright and sunny day.

"You look awful." Puck said.

"Indeed." Lauren agreed, nodding.

"Thanks. Luckily, even my 'awful' is 'beautiful' to you" Replied Santana. "So, what are you doing here, so early in the morning?"

"Early in the…? Santana, its 3 o'clock." We were wondering where the hell you were, considering that today is Saturday and usually you're at the mall center…"

"In fact Puckerman was the only one wondering… I couldn't care less." Zizes responded with a shrug.

"… but we ran into Brittany and Artie…"

'_Here we go'_ Santana thought. Suddenly the hangover was nothing compared to the throbbing pain she felt in her heart when she heard those names together.

"…and Brittany was worried about you 'cuz you two haven't been talking lately and after all, stopping by the mall is part of your weekend routine. She wanted to know if something happened." Puck continued.

"So, if she was so worried why didn't she come by herself?" Santana asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Truth be told, she was wondering _why_.

"They were on a date, of course and Brittany didn't want to let down Artie. I owe him a favor, you know, he's been helping me out with school, and stuff… He doesn't like his girlfriend to be upset so he asked me to drop by and see how things are going…" Puck was staring at her, frowning a little, like if he was able to say if something happened by seeing her face.

"Well, I'm perfectly okay so you can tell them to mind their very own business." The Latina replied with her bitchy tone. She scrunched her face at the growing headache.

"Nope, you're not. I can guess what happened: you were at that wild party yesterday and drank your ass off." The Mohawk boy could say this because… Well, this is Santana we're talking about. "Where are your parents, anyway?"

"Hmm… Went to visit my aunt… I didn't feel like goin' so I stayed" Santana mumbled.

"Okay, off the record… You're not experiencing the average hangover, there's something else. I'll tell Brittany that you're fine, but I'm really curious… What happened?"

"More like 'With who?'" Lauren said, with a mock.

What the hell. She was so relieved about realizing that she wasn't really married and at the same time, she was so pissed off thanks to Stubbles McCripplePants and Brittany that she began to talk.

"Well… I kinda woke up. And I was wearing THIS." The brunette said, showing the ring on her finger, in a very "Single Ladies" style.

Puck dropped his mouth. "You didn't…?"

"Of course not." She quickly replied. "But it's funny, don't you think? I mean, Who the hell gives you a ring right before… or after having drunken sex?" She laughed.

"Was it okay?" The boy asked, with a grin.

"Can't remember"

"Is he hot?" Lauren asked. Now she was curious too.

"Dunno. I didn't manage to see the face."

"Maybe you banged Jacob Ben Israel." Puck suggested. That would be a blast.

"Eww! Shut up! It wasn't him…" Santana waved off her hand. "It was a girl, in fact."

"I bet she's horrible and looks like a horse, but you were soooooo drunk that you didn't noticed and thought you were fucking hotness incarnated, like Megan Fox or someone like that." Puck knew he shouldn't be picking on Santana, her bad temper was available 24/7 but he couldn't help.

The Latina glared at him at was about to respond when she suddenly felt a hand slip under her blouse.

"Hiiiii!" A very melodic voice said. "Oh Sany, you bad girl, don't EVER leave me alone in bed again!"

They turned to see the owner of that voice. Right in that moment, Puck, Santana and even Lauren, were mouth-dropped like idiots.

Because the girl who now had Santana in a tight embrace and fondling her, totally ignoring the other couple in front of them, was beyond far of being horrible and looking like a horse. She was tall, had a kick-ass body to say the least and her face was beautiful. Blonde hair, lightly tanned and smooth skin, an exquisite waist, long and toned legs, and of course, a perfect derriere. Hazel eyes partially covered by her hair bangs, a perfect nose, and a sexy mouth with white-shining teeth. Her lips were an intense shade of pink and Santana noticed they were swollen… Well, well, the Latina must have been a handful last night.

Oh, and by the way, she was wearing nothing but some red and hot lingerie. She didn't seem to mind, though.

Suddenly the blonde saw Puck and Lauren and greeted. "Hi, there! Are you Santy's friends?"

This snapped the kids out of their confusion. They regained composure.

"Yeah, we're classmates and are in the same club. I'm Puck." Puck answered.

"I'm Lauren Zizes."

"Really?" The blonde asked excitedly. "And which club could that be?"

"Glee club." Santana mumbled.

"Of course! Your voice is like, totally hot and beautiful… Besides you're such a screamer! I bet you don't even need a microphone if you sing like you screamed last night…" Santana blushed. Wait, what? That was impossible. Santana Lopez. Never. Blushed. But seriously, did she scream that much?

"Oh, how rude I am! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ashley!" She hugged Santana "And I'm Santana's fiancée!"

Again… Oh, crap. She wasn't married, but was engaged. Great.

_"Hello, headache, I missed you" _The Latina thought as she began feeling that drilling pain again.

A/N: If you liked it then you should put a review on it XD Ok, enough of that song for today. I'm not really a big fan, but it just came to my mind. If you want me to continue, you know what to do ;) Just review!


	2. The Lady of The Rings

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic and Brittana would be SO ON by now XD

* * *

><p>Chapter II: The Lady of the Rings.<p>

You know what awkward is? _Awkward _is when you run into your ex, while being with your actual sweetheart. That's awkward. But THIS was beyond the meaning of awkward. What the hell are you supposed to say when you discover that your classmate got _engaged_ with some feisty and crazy girl?

Those were Puck's and Lauren's thoughts. Talking about Santana's thoughts was pointless. It was practically a labyrinth.

Meanwhile, Ashley kept talking.

"I would love to drop by your school guys! Glee club must be like, super fun!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, anytime." Puck said. Lauren nodded. The whole situation was like a car crash: you know you shouldn't be watching, but you want to.

"So…" Lauren began talking, after a brief silence. "Are you getting married soon?"

Santana glared at her. What a nerve!

"I don't think so. We're still in high school so it wouldn't be a good idea..." Ashley said, pretending to be sad but she smiled and added. "It's not necessarily a bad thing, though. The ideal would be if she were my wife, but I'm her fiancée and that's way better than being her girlfriend!"

"So, you're in high school. Are you gonna attend McKinley High?" Puck asked suddenly. It was a very good question, indeed.

"Yup! I just got transferred. Yesterday's party was awesome! Seriously, I was so bored and that's when my cousin invited me. I have to thank him later, because it was there where I met Santy." She caressed Santana's back, which sent shivers through her body.

"I see… So, where are you from?" It was Santana's turn to talk. She did it mostly because she wanted to distract herself from Ashley's touch.

The blonde shrugged. "Here, there... It doesn't matter. Now I'm living here and I'll be able to see you every day." Another smile. "I'm living with my uncle, my aunt and my cousins. And now I have you! This is like, the best place ever!"

"_Oh God, she keeps talking like that, what is she, 3 years old? Does she really believe that I'm engaged to her? I think now is the perfect time to say 'Blame it on the Alcohol' but what am I supposed to say…?"_

Ready or not, she had to clear things out.

"Can you please leave now?" Santana asked to Puck and Lauren. "You know… We need to have some… time alone"

"Sure. See you at school." Puck responded.

"Not a single word. To anyone."

"Sure."

"I'm dead serious, Puckerman!"

"Let's get out of here." Puck mumbled to Lauren. The two left, feeling a little bit disappointed, though. This was totally a blast. Even better than Santana possibly banging Loser Ben Israel and they wanted all the details.

Santana finally turned to see Ashley.

"Can we go inside? We need to talk. And please, get some clothes. I'm guessing you don't get paid for promoting Victoria's Secret."

* * *

><p>Once they were inside, Santana went to the kitchen, Ashley following her. She took two glasses, filled them with water and offered one to the other girl. Then she sat down.<p>

Santana wasn't surprised about her parents absence. Her aunt lived in another city and they really had a good time every once in a while they went. Probably they wouldn't be back until night.

"So… We met yesterday." The latina said, slowly.

"Actually it was today. It was past midnight when we met." Corrected Ashley.

This made Santana feel even worse: now she discovered that she was engaged to a girl that she met 16 hours ago or so.

"I know what you're thinking." Santana startled at her voice.

"_This is good, maybe she'll come to her senses."_

"You're thinking that we're like, a perfect couple! After all we are both hot and we make a perfect match: you're a brunette, I'm blonde. Winner combination, isn't it?" The worst thing is that actually she sounded serious when she said that.

"_Yeah, that was exactly what I was thinking!" _ Was Santana's sarcastic thought. "You realize that we don't know anything about each other, right?"

"I know things about you." Ashley said, sitting next to her. "You were sad… And I listened to all you wanted to say."

"Really?" That was a major surprise. Usually she was such a drama queen while drunk but no one ever listened to her. Well, Brittany did, but those days were over.

"Yes. I think you really felt lonely. I was fooling around with some cute guy and then you began yelling a bunch of things… I approached and minutes later you're crying over my shoulder."

"Why did you care? You were with a boy." Santana was really puzzled.

"He was boring, anyway." Apparently, it wasn't a big deal for her. "Besides, you look gorgeous even when you're crying." She blushed a little. "And you know? I wanted to see you're smile… I thought something like 'If she's that beautiful when she's sad, I can't imagine how she looks like if she smiles. Must be stunning.'"

The brunette didn't say anything. Somehow she was speechless.

"And we talked like, for hours. And then you smiled! Later on we took next step and…"

"Wait, is that all?" Suddenly the latina recovered her voice.

"Well, with next step I meant sex, of course. And with sex I meant mind blowing." She stood up of the chair and walked towards Santana, who was frowning. "Don't give me that look, you know what sex is, right?"

But Santana didn't respond and Ashley resumed her talk, slowly, as she were explaining to a little kid.

"Sex is when two people are attracted to each other and then they take off their clothes…"

"I know what friggin' sex is, thank you!" Santana finally said. "But we talked, we got laid and then you proposed? Is that all?" She asked again.

"Well, I knew I wanted to be with you. I just couldn't let myself lose this chance of having you in my life. Besides sex was awesome. And how did you know that I proposed after sex?"

"Because sex with me is awesome." Santana replied with a playful smirk. _"Dammit Lopez, focus!"_

"Legendary." The other girl stated. "You're awesome, Santy, that's why I proposed. And now you're sober but I'd like to think that's not an impediment. I want you to get to know me well. I already know everything I should about you."

"Well… We are engaged and you want me to take a chance on you. Aren't people supposed to fall in love first and then, engage?" "Santy" raised an eyebrow.

"Naawwhhh! That's so boring! C'mon, we're 21th century girls and I'm pretty sure that you're gonna love me! You told me you liked me. I can make you say that again, and sober." The girl was thrilled. Obviously she couldn't wait for wooing "her fiancée".

They went silent for a few seconds and then Ashley remembered something.

"Hey, I know! I'll tell you the story about how I got these rings!"

The girl on the chair sighed. "Are you going to tell me some cheesy story about your grandmother giving them to you using her last breath?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. "I found 'em inside a cereal box. I used to eat tons and tons of cereal."

"_What a romantic story."_

"… And there was a time when you could find a ring like this inside the boxes. I found many but I always threw them away. Didn't mean anything to me. But guess what! One day I found _two _in a single box! I was a lil' gal' back then but it was sort of a revelation. Two rings, meant to be together, and I knew in that moment, that I would give one of the rings to a _very special_ person. Just like that. And now you have one of my rings."

And then it hit her.

Santana realized some facts:

She had this incredibly hot chick totally drooling over her.

Brittany wasn't gonna leave Artie anytime soon.

And if she was in love with Brittany, but she was in someone else's arms, what could possibly change that? Santana opened her heart to the blonde… Who reciprocated her feelings, and yet, rejected the brunette in the most vulnerable moment of her life. If that confession didn't melt her heart and made her squeal of joy, hug her and then becoming her girlfriend, how was she supposed to make it?

She had Sam… But because she didn't want to be alone. She messed his relationship even though she didn't even like him. Well, at least not in a romantic way, he had a great body but that was it. And yet, she made sure of destroying Sam's love towards Quinn, just to complete her selfish goal.

She wasn't able of doing that to Brittany. She loved the naïve blonde, and it wasn't a whim. That's why she didn't want to interfere in that relationship. Because forcing her to be with Santana, was way worst than not having her at all.

"_Because loving someone doesn't necessarily mean that you're gonna be with that person…" _Santana thought, wryly.

But that didn't mean that she had to be alone for the rest of her life. Now she had a chance to get by. She didn't have feelings for this girl standing in front of her, but she could try. She still loved Britt, of course, but that didn't matter now. She had to raise her gaze and keep walking.

"San?" Ashley asked. She was very close to the latina's face.

"Sorry, I got distracted… You know? Maybe you're right. I'll try."

"Really?" Ashley was really excited.

"Yes… But first of all… What's your name?"

"Ashley."

"I know that, but I meant your complete name."

She said something that sounded like _Tisdale_.

"Oh, damn. Why don't you call Zac Efron so we can have a threesome?" Was she picking on Santana?

"Do you know Zac Efron?" Ashley asked. Apparently she didn't get it.

"No, but since you're Ashley Tisdale…"

The alluded laughed. "You're so silly! It's Ashley Tamara Spencer Dale… Ashley T. S. Dale."

What the hell?

Santana Lopez was in love with Brittany S. Pierce… And engaged to Ashley T. S. Dale.

How lame.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the second chapter. You guys rock! My mailbox was full of review, favorite and story subscription alerts. Thank you, this really means a lot. I see that you were curious about who is Ashley so now you know a little about her.

Yes, she will meet New Directions soon…

And yes, this story will be Brittana eventually.

Don't forget to review! (At least, if you can… Due to technical problems on I haven't been able to review)


	3. A Lesbian Stole my Virginity

Disclaimer: Glee is property of RM… Blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>Chapter III: A lesbian stole my virginity<p>

The rest of the weekend went uneventful. Of course, Santana Lopez was still uncomfortable about the whole situation about her being engaged but that was perfectly normal. She kept learning things about Ashley and even despite the fact that the girl sometimes talked as much as a parrot, she wasn't getting bored and that was a good sign.

Santana's parents didn't say much. It was a relief for them seeing that their daughter at least was going out again. They didn't know why she had been so sad, but guessed that Brittany had something to do with it. Every time she called, Santana went angry. And now she was hanging out with this weird, blonde girl with a funny name, so they felt more relaxed. Apparently Santana had a thing for that kind of girl.

She briefly met her family. They were okay, but her cousin avoided them because he knew perfectly Santana Lopez's reputation and was afraid to make eye-contact with the latina. She told Santana that her parents called every week; they sent her to Lima because she wanted to spend some time with her cousins and she also liked her aunt a lot, even though they lived in such a boring place, as she called it. Sometimes she was quirky, had a spoiled behavior and most of time acted like the dumb blonde stereotype. But her 'valley girl' personality was rather interesting than annoying.

But the truth is that Santana didn't know how she managed to learn all this things… Because they were busy all the time, having sex.

Santana tried to resist, she knew this wasn't the perfect time for getting laid, after all, that would come eventually, but it was impossible because Ashley was always tempting her and everybody knew that Santana Lopez's composition was 50% sex hunger, 35% evilness, 10% fake boobs and 5% hot air.

And you know what? Actually it helped a little. Not like it fixed her broken heart but she wasn't crying, at least… Maybe she should write a song about it… 'All you need is sex'… Hey, why not? There's a song called 'All you need is love' and another one called 'All you need is hate'. It wasn't such a bad idea.

Finally it was Monday. First thing on Santana's 'To Do' list was…

"We're done." She said as soon as she met Sam.

"At least are you going to tell me why?" Sam asked.

"Because I've been afraid of getting sucked by your black hole-like mouth every time I kiss you and I can't take it anymore."

"I don't know why I even asked." He replied, fuming and then he left. He was tired of all those comments about his mouth since 'Trouty Mouth' and Santana knew it. It was easy as a pie.

She attended her classes as always, and ran into Ashley, who just got her schedule and had met principal Figgins. Until that moment Santana didn't think about how was possible that she was transferred at this time of the year, but the most bizarre things could happen in McKinley High, that was a fact.

Lunch time arrived and she met with Ashley, taking care of not being in the spotlight because that was the last thing she needed.

But of course, that was a little bit difficult because, one, she was popular, and two, 'the new girl' was a trending topic already. She was the new attraction and everyone wanted to see it. You could have sworn that they even started a fan club or something.

"… And this… 'Jewfro' or whatever he is was like, a weirdo; his breathing went erratic when we talked. I felt like using some anti-rape spray on him." She was telling Santana, disgust all over her face. "Oh, look at the time! We should like, get going. By the way, I'll see you at the glee club right?"

Oh shit. Right, the glee club. Hiding that she was secretly engaged to the average school population was one thing, but hiding it to the glee club was another.

"Yeah." Santana finally responded, with a sigh. "See you at the glee club." She told Ashley how to get there; they said their goodbyes and left the table.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn you, Puck!" <em>She thought. It was rehearsal time, and there were a few people missing but it was early. Good news travels fast, huh?

"Woah, way to go!" Mercedes said with a mock.

"Congratulations Santana, you just broke your record." Quinn stated with a smirk and a bitchy tone.

"You jerk!" Santana glared Puck.

"Actually I helped" Lauren raised her hand. "I gave them all the details."

"Oh come on, it's just a funny story, you've seen worst scenarios and…" Puck tried to calm her down.

"Hello? Is this like, where the glee club meets?"

Oh no. They went silent… Then, their eyes opened suddenly when they realized _who _this girl was.

"So is this FOR REAL?" Mercedes asked. It was obvious that she had fun with the gossip but now that she had seen the real fact, it wasn't that hilarious.

Finn had a dumbfounded expression.

"So… Are you a lesbian?" he asked, his voice was low.

Santana turned to see Puck and raised her hands, waiting for an explanation.

"Hey, what the hell…? I thought you got rid of her and that's why I told the others!" Puck seemed to be really surprised. Obviously he wasn't expecting to see Ashley again.

"Maybe I'm in the wrong room… This looks like the drama club." Ashley said frowning but then she saw Santana and next thing the Latina knew was that she was being suffocated by the blonde. She hugged her so hard that it was almost like a snake's embrace.

"Is she the reason why you broke up with me?" Asked Sam, a skeptical look on his face.

"Then you really are a lesbian." Finn said. He had the same dummy expression.

"Sam, is not like we had the most solid relationship on earth." The brunette said. It was difficult because of Ashley, though.

"Just when I thought that you couldn't surprise us more. Your antics are underestimated." Although Quinn's tone was of disapproval, she was clearly amused.

"I lost my virginity to a lesbian."

"You know? Most guys would consider themselves lucky bastards if that happened to them." Puck tried consoling him.

"… lesbian…"

"Oh, c'mon, Finn, get over with it!" Santana yelled, exasperated.

"I would suggest that you write a song about…"

"Shut up, Berry."

The New Directions who were already in the room were talking at the same time and they totally ignored Mr. Schue when he arrived. Few seconds later, Brittany and Artie arrived.

"Hey guys, I see you have your energies on today…"

More yelling.

"Guys…"

They continued their discussion.

"GUYS!"

Finally, they paid attention to him.

"What's going on?" He was looking each one of them.

"Nothing, Mr. Schue." Santana quickly said, with a fake smile.

"Shall we start already? The only dramas I want in my life are Broadway's." Rachel was annoyed.

"Hmm… Of course, Rachel." He gave one last look to them and then noticed Ashley.

He gave her a questioning but kind look.

"Hi! I'm Ashley T. S. Dale." She waved her hand to him. "I'm here like, to join glee club!"

Wait. Did she say "join glee club"? Everyone interchanged looks.

Mr. Schue was pleased.

"Really? Good news! Well, you must take an audition, just a formality, because we accept everyone and if you want to, you can come tomorrow and…"

"Actually I would like to sing today. Like, right now."

"That's the attitude! Well, when you're ready."

She headed towards Brad, whispered something and he began to play. The song was Peggy Lee's "Fever".

She was a nice singer and she was practically eye-fucking Santana the whole time. The lyrics and her voice were a nice combo for that matter. It was like watching porn without naked people.

But that was not what caught their attention. What _did_ catch their attention was the fact that Brittany was staring at the girl with a very weird look on her face. It seemed that she was… thinking.

Once Ashley finished, Will mumbled a "Thanks for… that" and proceeded to welcome her to New Directions. Then he began to talk about the weekly assignment and writing something on the board.

"You didn't tell me that you wanted to join." Santana whispered when the blonde sat next to her.

"Because I decided today. We'll barely see each other with this bitchy schedule. So, here I am!"

"Well, now that we have Brittany S. Pierce and Ashley T. S. Dale we'll definitely win nationals." Joked Artie and everyone laughed except for Santana and the two alluded blonde girls.

"Brittany S…" Ashley repeated, thoughtfully. Then she shook her head, mumbled a _"whatever" _and asked:

"Hey, is that boy over there Frankenstein?" He pointed Finn. "He's too tall and pale. And he looks like a complete idiot, that's _fer shur._"

"Unfortunately, he's a human being."

"And your teacher... Does he always wear vests?"

"Yes. I think he's got a collection of vests for each season."

"Is he a genie?" Santana turned her head to see her and the girl explained. "Genies wear vests. Have you tried to wish something?"

Santana was about to respond but someone went first.

"That's stupid."

Yes, the doubt about if Mr. Schue was a genie or not, was stupid. It wasn't much of a revelation.

And yet, they were stunned.

Only for the fact that Brittany was the one who said that.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter wasn't supposed to end here. But I realized that I had to split it in two because I didn't want it to be so long (That's what she said!). The second half is already on my mind; I'll just write it and upload it as soon as possible. And by the way, I noticed that there are people who actually like Ashley and I think that's pretty interesting. I'm really curious… Who is gonna be your favorite blonde? Well, only time will say that.

P.S. Sorry about the title XD I had one for the entire chapter, but that will be the second's half title. And I had to label this one, so I wrote first thing that came to my mind. Don't be so harsh.


	4. Hey you I don't like your girlfriend!

Chapter IV: Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend!

Where were we? Oh, right: Ashley asked Santana if Mr. Schue was a genie due his obsession with vests. But as soon as the question popped up on air, a "That's stupid" was heard. The surprising thing was that Brittany said that.

Ashley glared at her… Then she looked at the dancer with a thoughtful expression.

"Genies don't always wear vests. Aladdin's genie didn't." Cleared Brittany.

The other blonde didn't respond, but she seemed to remember something and now the two girls were staring each other.

"Is there something wrong, Brittany?" Artie asked his girlfriend.

"Aladdin's genie isn't like, the only one in the world." Ashley finally said, breaking the growing silence.

"But he's a very important one, so if he doesn't wear a vest, why would the others?"

They were already frowning, which in Brittany's case, wasn't very common.

"Yeah, bring on the mud!" Puck said.

"Ten dollars to Brittany. She's taller." Tina said.

"Deal. But have you seen the other girl's energy? She's like a freaking Energizer bunny."

"Don't forget Britt used to be a Cheerio… And her coach was Sue Sylvester."

"Are you even paying attention?" Mr. Schue interrupted. He was giving some speech about hardworking and dedication and how hard it was going to be the competition while checking some sheets, but he didn't notice that no one but Rachel was listening until he turned around to give them a set list and saw all the commotion. "I can't believe this, nationals are around the corner and you are acting like this…"

He finally ended the scolding and the club proceeded to sing one of the songs on Mr. Schue's list. Brittany and Ashley had calmed down already. Everything was back to normal and the kids forgot the incident once the rehearsal came to its end.

* * *

><p>Next day seemed to be a perfectly normal routine happening. Math, English, history and now, Spanish… Santana took her seat and Brittany did the same. It was awkward because they still sat together even if they didn't talk to each other if it wasn't completely necessary. Brittany tried to talk with her about their friendship (and she didn't even know if their friendship was still on. Yes, the Latina had said no, but Brittany really cared about her) and the brunette's answers were always <em>"In español, por favor"<em>. It wasn't her intention to be mean, but it was the perfect excuse because they were in Spanish class and she knew the blonde sometimes didn't even speak English properly and Spanish was out of consideration. Last time they had a test, the blonde had drawn tacos in each answer.

Strangely, today wasn't one of those days where she tried to talk with her. It was a class like any other and Santana felt relieved. She didn't know what would happen if she talked with Brittany, although the doubt about what the hell happened yesterday, was huge.

But of course, you can't avoid talking to someone forever.

After rehearsal, Santana was looking for something in her locker, then she would go home. That was the plan until certain dancer approached; it wasn't surprising, after all, her locker was next to Brittany's and surely she needed to use the locker. The hall was almost empty, except for a few students but they were leaving already.

"_Everything's gonna be ok, Santana, just don't make contact with her eyes or you'll get lost into that beautiful blue…"_

"I don't like your girlfriend."

"… _and then you'll do something stupid like forgetting your keys in the locker… What did Brittany say?"_

The brunette's mouth was open. Then she managed to retort.

"And I don't like Jeepers Cripplers so we are even."

"I don't like your girlfriend." 'B' repeated.

"Are you quoting Avril Lavigne?"

"She's even dumber than me."

"Who? Avril Lavigne?" Santana teased.

"Ashley. You deserve so much better than her."

"So what, am I allowed to date only smarter people than you?" Santana asked with an unbelieving face.

"I don't like Ashley. She is shallow and mean. She made me eat a spider because she told me it tastes like chocolate. But it tasted like anesthesia. I didn't feel my tongue for an entire day."

Santana was 'processing data'… When did that happen? She must have said it out loud because Brittany responded:

"I can't remember the date… You know, calendars are too complicated. I think we were five."

"You were stupid enough to believe that. And you call me dumb?" A voice said and they startled. It was Ashley; neither of them noticed her presence before. "Brittany S. Pierce… I knew I had listened that name before."

"So you knew each other beforehand?" That was a SURPRISE.

"Our parents are friends. They met when we were visiting my aunt and ever since then I was stuck with this dolt two times a year but it felt like, everlasting! Thank gawd now they rarely meet and instead they talk on the phone often. I didn't remember her; it's been like, a while." Ashley's arms were folded over her chest. "Besides they told me that you got lost in the sewers." She turned to Brittany.

"I found my way back." Brittany replied, proudly. Then, added. "Now I remember why I get chills every time I watch High School Musical."

"I thought you were like, the female version of 'The Lizard' by now. You know. Sewers."

"You're so annoying." The funny thing was that Santana could tell that Brittany was clearly angry but she was talking with her trademark expressionless pitch. Also, held a poker face.

"So are you! Did you forget that you fooled me and told me that restaurant's refrigerator was a time machine? I was freezing inside until somebody found me!"

"I didn't do that on purpose." Brittany admitted. "I was really sure it was a time machine… But after that, you pushed me into a pool. An empty pool."

"Ohhh, fer shure! You broke your arm. But don't be a bitch, I signed your cast."

"You drew a coupon and wrote '_Exchanjabel fur a brain_' on it."

"Yeah, because you were, and still are, an idiot."

"It takes an idiot to recognize another."

Clearly Ashley didn't see that coming.

"Well, at least I didn't think I went blind first time our parents took us to the movies and the lights were off."

"It was very dark." The dancer defended herself. "But you tried to imitate Yoshi and threw eggs to the mailman."

"H-He looked like Bowser, it wasn't my fault. Whatever. You look like you've been brain washed." Ashley bashed.

"I was abducted, in fact. And I think aliens did something with my brain but what does it have to do with you being so unbearable?"

"Unbearable _me_? You threw a possum at my face, have you forgotten?"

"You started. You threw a hedgehog to me and it hurt a lot. I'm not able to play 'Sonic the Hedgehog' ever since because it makes me have bad dreams."

"As if you could understand that game." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to learn his rolling technique but now I'm afraid of him."

"We were playing 'Catch the hedgehog'." The shorter girl tried to excuse herself.

"That game doesn't exist. I googled it. Well, sort of, I asked my dad to. Maybe I should learn how to turn on a computer…"

"Fine! I made it up!" She resigned. "But because you ate all my M&M's… And it was like, _my_ birthday!"

"They gave me a stomachache… And it was my revenge because you ate my entire cereal box. And you found two rings inside."

Until that moment, Santana kept herself quiet and with her arms folded over her chest, mostly because she didn't even knew if she should do or say anything. Her head was going side to side at every statement of the girls; it resembled watching a tennis match, scowl set on her face. And once she heard the last sentence it was like waking up from a state of trance.

"Two rings, you say?" Asked the Latina. The two blondes looked at her; they forgot she was watching their childish fight.

"Yes, she was presuming the rings she found inside my box." Brittany said. "I want my cereal box back."

Santana scowled at Ashley who had a "whoops!" look all over her face.

"I… didn't like, mention that when I told you about the rings, right?" She asked with a timid smile, looking like a child who expects some mercy when being scolded or grounded.

"No, you didn't." Santana said, her arms still crossed.

"Whatever, it was ages ago."

The Latina wasn't precisely angry, but she sighed and said:

"Okay, the party is over! _¡La fiesta se acabó, venga, largo!_"

"Hey that's not fair! We were having fun!" It turned out that a few New Directions members were peeping from the very start until they were busted. They left their hideout, complaining. The club had chick fights before, but this was unusually interesting.

"I'm still waiting for the lesbian mud wrestling!"

"Shut up!"

Santana rubbed her temples. She wanted to be alone and so she told the two blondes. They watched her finally leaving the building. Ashley and Brittany shared a last glaring and then parted their ways.

* * *

><p>She had just discovered that her love, who also happened to be her bestie (even when right now they were on hiatus) was enemies with her accidental fiancée.<p>

Also, she found out that those two girls, who apparently were so lovely, turned out to be completely different when they were in the other one's presence. Santana didn't know Ashley that much, but Brittany was a different subject. That girl was in conclusion, not a bad person. Santana didn't picture her doing such things as the ones recalled today. Sure, she made fun of the others frequently and picked on some losers but it was because of her on-top status rather than evilness itself.

And that she was called lesbian by Finn. She wasn't focused enough in that moment, but now that she was thinking about it… Was she really a lesbian? Because she was a total mess right now and didn't feel like choosing a label at the moment, but maybe she already had one and didn't notice until now.

All this thoughts where overwhelming. She felt like doing nothing except let herself fall on her bed, face down and sleep until college time arrives. Or her funeral. Whatever happens first.

Of course, drowning her problems on alcohol was out of the discussion. Not like she needed to wake up with another fiancée.

* * *

><p>AN: Funny facts: In one of my college's laboratories, there's a refrigerator that REALLY LOOKS LIKE A TIME MACHINE… Really fooled me first time and then I remembered that time machines don't exist. It could have happened to anyone, though xD


	5. Blame It On the Goat

Chapter V: Blame It on the Goat

* * *

><p>Brittany didn't know what to do: Ashley, the only girl who could really disgust her, was in Lima and way worst, she studied in WMHS. On top of all, she joined the glee club and Britt would have to see her every single day.<p>

The other girl's presence drove her mad; it had been a while since she felt that way. It wasn't like they were the worst enemies of the history, but if she had to choose between talking to a deaf duck and Ashley, she would definitely choose the duck. Ducks were fine and if it was deaf maybe they could watch Charlie Chaplin movies and the bird would politely explain the plot. Those movies were strange, she didn't get a thing and first time she thought the TV went mute and spent a while pressing the "Mute" and "Volume +" button without getting any results. Later, Santana explained to her that it was the movie and not the TV.

Curiously, she remembered that yes, she despised the girl when they were little children but she could easily forget about her at least for a while. And now, all that… Hate? No, that was such a very strong word and Brittany wasn't the kind of person that hated another… What about 'notlike'? That sounded okay. It described perfectly what she felt about Ashley.

Well, getting back: and now, all that 'notlike' was bigger than ever. She didn't know exactly why, but maybe because the girl had grew even lousier than she used to be. Gosh, perhaps she was lousier than Berry itself.

And truth be told, Brittany 'notliked' Ashley even more because she was dating Santana and she would be a burden if she wanted her friend back. Despite the fact of being practically ignored by the Latina, she wasn't going to give up that easily. But now, Ashley was here and it would be really difficult to approach.

"_Why did it have to be Ashley T. S. Dale? Why not someone called Jennifer Annie Stone? I like that name. And I bet a girl called like that must be really nice. Maybe I should locate her and convince her to become Santana's girlfriend instead of Ashley so I can be friends with her again…"_

"Brittany?" Artie snapped her out of the train of thought.

She blinked. Her face was confused.

"Are you listening to me? I asked you about prepositions and you said 'Pancake'. You have to focus." He was serious. They were studying and she was supposed to pay attention because otherwise approving the test would be impossible for her.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Artie began to talk again and she was paying attention but then she got confused and lost in her mind again.

Maybe if she talked to Santana while Ashley wasn't around…

* * *

><p>Santana was asleep. Well, she didn't remember falling asleep but she was, and she knew this because in that moment she was in some white and quiet room she never had seen before. It kind of looked like a padded room… without the padding. She was sitting on a lonely couch and there was a chair in front of it. The person on the chair was the second reason for Santana to know that this was definitely a dream.<p>

It was Brittany.

Sure, that wasn't strange. She had dreams involving the blonde before, but this was the very first dream she had involving the blonde since 'the Hurt locker'.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked. It was silly, because it was a dream but she had to admit that she missed Brittany and despite that she didn't want to stay in touch with her, it was in _real life._ Dreams were not included.

"Ask yourself… Also, I ran away from my dreams because a tiger ate Tina and I was scared. What if that tiger is like Freddy Krueger and eats me for real? Oh, that's right: I should call Tina and ask her if she was eaten by a tiger lately…"

Ask yourself.

"I guess I wanted to see you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you ask me, I'll deny it, but I really want to be with you."

"And why did you say it right now?"

"Because this is my dream and you are in it."

"But I am me, what if I tell to my real me what you just said?"

"No, you won't because this is my dream." Crap, what if she actually 'said' anything to the real Brittany? They already had shared a hallucination and performed "Me against the Music" together. Maybe it was applicable to dreams…

"_Well, Santana, you already blew it, so, blew it really well."_

"If you say anything I could sue you. This is my dream, and I have copyrights, you know?"

The blonde looked confused.

"Uh… okay. I won't say anything, then."

They stood in silence for a while and then Santana asked:

"Well… what should we do now?"

"I don't know. You tell me, is your dream after all. You don't have tigers in here, do you?" She looked around nervously.

"No."

"Please talk to me." The blonde said. It was obvious she was holding herself but couldn't just wait.

"I'm talking to you. I told you that there aren't lions."

"Tigers. I like lions because I love Lion King. But tigers remind me of Shere Khan although Tigger is cute and…"

"Yes, tigers, whatever. So… You want me to talk to you again."

"Yes, San, and you know you wanna be my friend again."

"Now you read my mind? Tell me one reason for you to believe that I wanna be your friend again." Santana folded her arms.

"Because if don't, I already would have been eaten by a tiger."

"What's your problem with ti…?" She rolled her eyes and sighed desperately. Brittany would always be Brittany, after all, and to be honest it was one of the things she loved about the blonde. Besides, it had its logic. She wanted her in her dream. "What if I say yes but I lie and still ignore you?

"I will come around next time."

"And why would it be bad?" The Latina frowned.

"Because of this." Said the blonde and then she leaned to kiss Santana.

Santana was really surprised, specially because the kiss felt so real, it was just like when they kissed before and yet, it felt like it had been such a long time since the last time. It wasn't a movie-like kiss, it was brief but it was the _perfect_ kiss. That made the current dream her favorite, leaving in second place that one where she and Brittany were roleplaying and Santana was a firefighter and… Well, the point is, this dream won first place.

"B…" Whispered Santana when the kiss ended. She was about to say something else but then saw a goat chewing the couch fabric. "Why is there a goat eating the couch?" She frowned. Stupid goat, it was interrupting the fucking best dream EVER!

"Santy?"

"Hmm…" Time to get back to real life. She slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. Ashley was next to her, watching her face.

"I dropped by and your mom let me in but you were like, asleep so I was waiting for you to wake up but you were cursing a goat… Don't curse goats." She said shaking her finger, like scolding a little child. "I love goats; I even became some boy's girlfriend because he had a goatie and dumped him when he shaved it, or maybe I did because he was a lousy boyfriend…"

Santana sat on the bed, rubbing her eyes. She stood up and began fixing her clothes with her back turned to Ashley. She was about to grab a hairbrush and then she froze.

"By the way… Who is 'B'?"

Shit. She heard it. Son of a… Of course! Dreamy-Brittany knew this would happen… Well, dreamy-Brittany certainly was brilliant. Kissing her knowing that she would be shocked and likely to say her name or, in this case, the first letter. And if Ashley heard it, World War III would start at the Lopez house.

Still, she had to come out with an excuse. She didn't want to upset her fiancée, after all because it was just a dream, you can't control that but she wasn't sure if Ashley would understand that and the fact that you can't just blow away your feelings towards another person even if you're trying to like someone else instead.

What if she said she was saying aloud the alphabet?

"And don't tell me you were saying aloud the alphabet because you didn't say 'A' first."

Woah. Was she Carrie or something? Creepy.

"Blair Waldorf" Santana said quickly, turning around to see if the girl believed it. She saw her frown.

"You were dreaming about Blair Waldorf? Like the 'Gossip Girl' Blair Waldorf?"

"Yes." Said the Latina trying to rest its importance. "Someday I wanna be a queen bitch just like her. She's my role model."

The blonde stared at her. She was pretty scary when she was suspicious. Then, she shrugged and said.

"I'm more into Jenny Humphrey but it's ok."

They spent the rest of the day together, because they hadn't seen each other but in rehearsal and surprisingly, Santana missed that girl _a little._ She was funny and her randomness had its appeal. The Latina was a popular girl but she didn't get along with just everyone, mostly she found some people annoying, but Ashley was really nice. Sure, she stole Brittany's cereal box, rings included, pushed her into an empty pool, and threw a hedgehog to her when they were children but no one is perfect. That reminded her…

If she wanted to move on about Brittany, she had to talk to her again. It didn't make any sense, but hey, she just had a dream where a goat was eating her couch, for Christ's sake. It was obvious to her that dream was provoked by herself. She was ignoring the blonde and her own mind played a trick on her. What if dreamy-Brittany really popped in her dreams again? Worst: What if she said something else aloud and Ashley heard it?

She had to take the risk: resume her friendship with Brittany and try acting like nothing happened, or try to repress her thoughts even when asleep. Neither of those sounded really good, but she had to give a shot and to tell the truth she didn't trust in her mind anymore, so it had to be the first option.

She felt smooth arms around her; Ashley leaned in and whispered with a seductive voice.

"You know? There's a 'me' but there isn't a 'you' in 'awesome'… But you know what? There's an A and S… Oh, look! Also there's a 'we'… Isn't that like, 'awesome'?" She said laughing and caressing Santana with the tip of her fingers, sending shivers through her spine.

It was really hard _not like_ this chick. If only 'like' were as strong as 'love'… But even that could happen. After all, Hot Wheels got over Tina… With Brittany.

She could do the same… Right?

* * *

><p>AN: Again, this chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to split it in two instead. Just in case you didn't noticed: nope, Britt is not jealous, she's worried because she thinks she won't be able to be Santana's friend anytime soon. I think you'll find this chapter very boring compared to the others, but I just couldn't cut it because I wanted you to read this in order to understand what will happen next.

By the way, this is Tambor ('.') my rabbit. He's so cute and loves to be cuddled. But if you don't review, I won't be in the mood for cuddling D: make him happy and review, please. Oh, I'm writing another story, maybe if you're bored enough you'd like to read… It is a drama (yes, I can get serious too or at least that's what I like to think) so if you feel like throwing some tomatoes to me, go ahead. Tomatoes are good for health or so I heard.

Funny facts: actually I had a dream where a tiger ate my best friend. Greetings!


	6. The Queen of Fighters

Chapter VI: The Queen of Fighters

* * *

><p>Santana walked straight, right towards her locker. She had a clear objective on her mind: talk again with Brittany and not letting her sub conscience take advantage of her. For that matter, she chose a time she knew the blonde would be in her own locker and would <em>casually<em> start a conversation… Well, the blonde would start. She didn't want to seem too eager after all, she was _mad_. Brittany would make an attempt to talk, she would agree to be her friend again and then everyone would be happy. Easy as a pie, right?

Of course she had to deal with Ashley but she didn't need to think about another worry right now.

She reached her locker. Just like she thought, the blonde was already there, saying goodbye to Artie who was now heading to class. Santana began searching for something in her locker, like she didn't notice the blonde yet. Then, the brunette became aware that Brittany was staring at her. But she didn't say anything, even when Santana purposely slowed down her searching for something she actually didn't need.

A minute passed. Nothing happened. This was getting Santana on her nerves.

"Well, aren't you going to try talking to me again?" The Latina finally blurted out.

Brittany jumped a little, she had been staring the brunette wondering whether or not she should say something and she didn't see this coming.

"I don't know. You wanna talk to me again? I thought you were angry." She finally mumbled.

"I am. But I guess it is okay if we… _get along _again." Santana said, shrugging, as if she wanted to rest the importance of the subject and deliberately using a different expression for "friends again".

"Does that mean that you want to be my friend again?" Brittany wanted to be sure.

"Yes…" Replied Santana. Usually, answering with monosyllables wasn't very likely of Santana, but she was still nervous, thinking about the god damn dream. "By the way, what did you dream last night?"

"_Oh shit. I didn't just ask that."_

But she did, and so quickly that she couldn't stop once the words left her mouth.

"Something about a tiger… and then there was a goat but I can't remember really. I just know that the goat was really cute." Brittany said, frowning a little, surely trying to remember something else.

"Oh well, I'm sure it wasn't important at all." Santana interrupted Brittany's attempt to remember, waving her hand as if saying "doesn't matter, really". "You know, dreams are really worthless, the only ones that should exist are wet dreams."

"Once I dreamed about swimming in a kool-aid pool. That was the best wet dream ever." Suddenly she gave a shy smile and asked. "So… are we friends again?"

"You could say so. But it would be the best if Ashley doesn't find out."

Brittany frowned.

"Why? I mean, I know you two are dating an all but…"

"We are not exactly dating…" She hesitated, but finally said. "I'm engaged, to her."

"Why are you mad at her?" Brittany asked. Now she was confused.

"Not _enraged_. Engaged… You know." And she held her hand in front of Brittany's face.

At first, Brittany only eyed the ring, then three or four seconds went by and her eyes grew comically wide. Now she understood.

"_But… she said she loved me. And now she's engaged with the most annoying person ever?"_

"Hello? Are you going to say something? Do I need to explain the meaning of 'engagement' to you?" Santana said impatiently.

"Why her?" Brittany asked suddenly.

"I must admit it was pretty random, but it's not like I'm unhappy with the results, she's smoking hot after all and pretty funny too." Did she say that in order to see the blonde's reaction or because it was the whole truth?

Probably both.

"But… why should we keep this a secret? If you two are engaged, aren't you supposed to trust each other?" The taller girl had realized this, maybe she wasn't the most brilliant mind ever, but she had her moments.

In fact, Santana was clearly taken aback by the other girl's question. It was a very good point: why would she keep this as a secret? She wasn't doing anything wrong… besides of the fact that she was talking again with the girl she loved because she clearly will lose her mind if not. But, was that a betrayal? She was doing this because she wanted her new relationship to work, and in order to do that, the first thing said by logic was that she must had lose all kind of contact with the person she wanted to forget… Which was completely futile because doing that, she only had found herself dreaming about the girl in question. And that was dangerous because her girl would find out.

So, ironically, she had to resume her friendship with the other girl if she wanted to get over.

But Ashley couldn't find out that she was trying to _get over_, in first place. They got to know each other with passing days, but telling your fiancé that sort of thing was not precisely a good idea. Specially because she couldn't stand Brittany and Ashley wasn't jealous (a guy tried to flirt with Santana once, and Ashley just laughed) but did that include Brittany? She didn't want to take the risk.

"I… Hmm… well, that's my problem. Let's be friends again and act normally, if she finds out well, it can't be helped. But don't make such a big deal of this. Because it isn't. Got it?" Again, she tried to rest the importance.

And a while later, they were acting like any other day. Santana sat with Ashley by the time of recess and talked stuff. And although they didn't hold hands or something (it was too risky, it wasn't like Santana was ready to puke gay rainbows) they were actually having a good time as a couple.

"I was like, thinking that you could drop by my house this afternoon. I mean, yesterday I went to your home and now it's your turn." Ashley said sipping her diet coke with a straw. That made her looks even more gorgeous. She added enthusiastically "I had a really good time. I have a good taste when it comes to pretty girls. And you are so cool."

Santana grinned. With the days she learned a few things about Ashley, for example, that she loved the fact that Santana was a bitch most of the time but way different with the blonde. Or the fact that Ashley was strangely turned on if Santana said a random sentence in Spanish, whatever it was. And that she had tickles.

"Just be sure to be already _warm_." Santana said playfully.

"But I'm warm." Ashley replied, frowning. "I'm not a reptile, you know."

"You know what kind of warm I'm talking about."

"Oh!" Ashley said, with sudden realization. Then she joined Santana in her grinning.

"Whatever you say." And she stroked Santana's thigh under the table.

As the day kept going, she had a few encounters with Brittany and found herself enjoying her company again. She couldn't help it; they were best friends and even if things were a little tense, it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Finally, the bell rang and everyone went home.

Santana just stopped by her house for a while, got ready and headed towards Ashley's house.

* * *

><p>"Is Ashley home?" She asked when a guy, who was Ashley's cousin opened the door.<p>

"Uhm… Yeah, come in, she's in her room." The boy said, lowering his gaze. Santana intimidated him.

"Relax, I won't bite you. You don't look delicious at all." Santana said.

The boy shrank. The girl just ignored him and went upstairs.

Music could be heard, obviously it was played a little bit too loud. The Latina knocked the door where the music came from and awaited. No one answered so she just opened the door and raised her eyebrows at the vision.

Yeah, another thing she learned from Ashley: she had this entertaining habit of strip herself while listening some random song. This time, the blonde was taking her clothes off with the sound of Symphony of Destruction. Yes, the Megadeth song. She could do that even with a ringtone and still, she didn't look completely stupid like anyone else would.

She was enjoying the view and didn't mean to interrupt, but Ashley soon spotted Santana, at the door frame and beamed a smile.

"Hey yoooou, what are you doing there, come in!" She only wore jeans and her bra at that point. "Santy, Santy, such a naughty gal, you don't have to stay there, in the shadows like a stray or something!"

"Being a peeper is kinda fun."

"Well, you don't have to do that, you know? I'll do this to you whenever you want to." The blonde replied with a smirk. "Oh, wait up, here's the solo!"

Ashley took off her jeans and spun them above her head, throwing aside the clothing and then made hand horns. She took the remote and turned off the sound system.

"Ah, that was fun." She said with a satisfied sigh. "So, what's the plan now? Wanna get like, frisky or something?"

She was about to unclasp her bra but Santana stopped her.

"As much as I would enjoy that, trust me, I was thinking that we could just… hang around."

Ashley seemed to be confused.

"Yeah, you know, get to know each other more… I wanted to have some sexy times, yeah, but it just hit me" She said with a smartass tone, like she was saying the most logic thing on earth. "I mean, our relationship happened like this: had drunken sex, got engaged, spend some time together… What's next, break up and go to sperm bank so we can have a baby and then get back together?"

"That would be like… weird."

"Exactly. Our whole relationship is… well, bizarre, let's face it."

"It has been really exciting, though!" The blonde responded very happy. "But… yeah, is a little weird."

"Our kids are gonna think we are weird. Great, that would be poetic considering I make fun of freaks all the time." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Aww, how sweet, you're thinking about having some kids with me!"

"It was an example. I was making clear the point that we are weird right now." The Latina cleared. Although it would be interesting _"Hey kids, you mother Ashley and I met at some party when we got drunk and she proposed. By the way, it was after having drunken sex." _Best bedtime story ever, huh?

"Don't use our kids for making your points clear!"

This girl was really a handful.

* * *

><p>They decided to take wander through the mall. Santana loved the mall and apparently so did Ashley. They were giggling and having a nice time together, something Santana didn't feel since she last spent some time with Brittany. Of course, she felt okay with her glee club teammates too, even if she was a badass bitch she cared for them in her own way; however, it was different with her best friend.<p>

Somehow, they did end up outside of a place filled with arcades and stuff. A DDR machine there, a House of the Dead here. Santana couldn't protest when suddenly Ashley grabbed her hand and pull her inside. She hated that kind of place, where the freaks would gather but her fiancée looked pretty interested so she couldn't argue.

And then she noticed a certain couple. The boy in a wheelchair and her tall blonde girlfriend. Great.

Ashley seemed to notice them too, because she frowned at the sight of Brittany. And Santana felt like there was a time warp or something because just like that, the two blondes were at the same spot, glaring at each other and if eyes could kill, both of them would be dead and buried.

Behind them, were their respective sweethearts, Artie clearly confused and the Latina with an "Oh no, not again", resigned expression.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley demanded to know.

"Breathing, I guess." Brittany said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, don't, because I'm like, here and I don't want you to!"

"This is not your property… And if you don't want me to breathe then you stop blinking."

"Okay!"

"Deal."

Surprisingly they stopped breathing and blinking respectively, but then Ashley's eyes began to water and Brittany turned red. They finally gave up and remained their frowning war.

"You know what? I'm done with this!" Santana yelled suddenly, making startle the girls. "What happened between you two was ages ago!"

They looked at her… and then they broke the silence.

"You are an idiot." Ashley said.

"And you are a stupidiot." Brittany replied.

"What the hell is that?"

"You see? You really are one."

"That's enough, you two!" Santana grabbed Ashley by the wrist and pulled her to the side. When she did this, Brittany looked their hands, with a hint of something in her eyes. Was it sorrow? Sadness? What?

"What's next? Are you heading to the nearest bathroom and lift your blouses so you can see who's boobs are bigger?" Santana was royally pissed off.

The two blonde shared a look, as if they were thinking about Santana said… it wasn't such a bad idea…

"You can't possibly be considering that." The Latina huffed. "I don't want to give a show" She whispered in Ashley's ear. "Cut it off already."

"But it was your idea…"

"It wasn't an actual idea… And I'm talking about the fight."

But the blonde just stared the taller one in front of her. Artie was whispering something in Brittany's ear too.

"I don't want to be in the same place as you."

Brittany remained silent. Then she pointed the Dance Dance Revolution, like challenging Ashley.

"Britt, that wouldn't be fair. We all know that you would easily beat her." Santana told Brittany.

Ashley suddenly glared the Latina, disbelieve in her eyes.

"Don't you trust in me?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"So you think she's better than me!"

"It's just that B…"

"Don't blame Santana." Brittany intervened.

"This is not your business." Ashley turned to Brittany, fuming through her eyes.

"Brittany is a really good dancer." Artie said, holding his hands, trying to calm Ashley. "It's not like you can't dance or something… It's just that she is _really_ experienced in dance."

The blonde valley girl looked down to see Artie. She softened her expression, a little. She sighed and composed herself, then she tried to look as tall as Brittany, but obviously she didn't success.

"There." She pointed an arcade game. And they stumbled towards it, pushing each other aside, trying to reach it.

Santana took Ashley's hand, again. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not gonna pick a fight with dummy bear here!" Ashley said like if it were the most logical thing in the world. "But I really want to kick her ass."

"This is ridiculous! If you were someone else I would say this is childish and you two should fight in the circle of the dead and drink the loser's blood, but you are my fiancée so, this is plain childish."

"Oh, so now you think I can't beat her in a stupid game!"

"That's not what I…" Santana rolled her eyes. Then she shoved the two guys who were currently playing. If her girl wanted to play, of course she was going to play. "Move!" She yelled at them.

"Hey, what the hell?"

"You two," she said pointing the boys "better run your heart out because I'm not in the mood and I really need. This. Now. So you should get going, otherwise you won't need condoms to have sex anymore because you won't be able to knock up a girl. Understood?"

* * *

><p>The two girls had their credits already, the game was <em>King Of Fighters<em>, then they chose their characters. Ashley chose a guy with white hair and a furious tan, who had a red robot hand; a red haired man who apparently had some serious problem in his spine because he was bent down and had emo bangs, and wore a jacket with a moon in the back and finally she chose a ninja woman holding a fan and had a giant rack.

Brittany, in the other hand, chose a handsome brown haired boy, who wore a black and white combination of t-shirt and jacket and black gloves with a sun in each one; a pop-star looking girl with purple hair and a blonde man wearing a sleeveless orange karategi.

"My characters are going to kick your sorry ass."

"Wait… Are we going to fight _against them_? I thought they were fighting against each other."

"Yeah, I meant that but…"

"See? You are so silly. Who could think that a character would kick a real person's ass?"

"You did!"

"Because you…!"

Ashley took advantage of her distraction and gave a kick to the handsome young man of Brittany. This made the blonde cheerleader turn her attention to the screen and began to frantically push all the buttons she could, same as the other blonde.

A small crowd began gathering around the arcade system, some of them encouraging Brittany and some took Ashley's side. It seemed like they were expecting that soon they would jump into real action and have a catfight themselves, perhaps inspired by the videogame's violence. When they screamed things like "poke the eyes!" or "tear the ears off!" it was hard to say if they were talking about the characters or the girls playing.

"Hold it! You are helping her!" Santana said, furious. Four-eyes was helping Brittany, duh! Of course, he was a freak and surely knew the game better than anyone and one of her characters already knocked out one of Ashley's.

"I didn't mean to…"

"I don't curr! You better don't do that; otherwise I will make your fingers stop working as well, then you are going to be in a wheelchair and will need a new pair of hands!"

"Yay! I cracked her nuts!" Brittany squealed.

"I don't have nuts, you jackass!"

"Your character's, dolt!"

"That should be illegal! Isn't there a referee in here or something?"

However, Ashley won the round.

They kept playing, pushing all the buttons they could and moving the stick in all kind of directions as they continued to argue. They were using their last character and this was the decisive moment. But their players were at the opposite corners. It was like they didn't want to be near of the other because they were afraid to lose.

"Come on, finish her!" Someone in the crowd said.

"Bring it on!"

"Why are you there? Are you afraid? Come here!" Ashley said pointing to the screen with her shoulder.

"Why don't _you_ come here?"

"I don't want to."

"Me neither."

"Let's finish this. Let's walk at the same time and then keep fighting."

"Okay."

They did what they agreed… A punch here, a kick there and then… Everything went dark.

A problem with the power supplies. Awesome.

"I won."

"No, I did!"

"This is shit! The battle was ending!" Complained the spectators.

"I bet that Puckerman idiot was messing around with power supplies again!"

A punch was heard and someone falling onto his knees.

"I'm here, I didn't have anything to do with it, so don't blame me!" Said Puck.

"Puck?" Santana asked in darkness. "Since when you are here?"

"I heard the rumors. Somebody said your chick and Brittany were fighting with knives and chains so I came as fast I could."

"So, now it is a rumor?" Santana asked in disbelief. "Knives and chains, seriously?"

But before Puck could respond, she felt someone grabbing her shoulder. She could recognize the person easily.

"San? Is this you?"

"Yes, Britt, it's me."

"I can't see a thing."

"Don't tell me."

A noise made everyone in the place go silent and the lights turned on again. It was then when Santana noticed that Brittany was leaning against her, probably because she had been scared when the lights died, and now they were looking into their eyes. Brown and blue melted, and they couldn't break the contact. It was incredible how this made feel them, not caring who was watching them right know.

"I…" They said at the same time, but then, the Latina felt a hand gripping her forearm like a claw and pulling off Brittany.

Flabbergasted. That was the look in Ashley's face, turning into a questioning and an angry one. She interchanged looks with Santana and Brittany. She finally began walking, still holding the brunette with an iron grip and raised two fingers, forming a "V" and pointing her eyes, and immediately she pointed Brittany with one finger, as if saying "I see you".

Ashley stormed out the place and Santana was almost running to keep the pace. Oh hell, this was going to be an interesting day in Santana Lopez's life.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the long wait. I was enjoying my free days and then went back to classes so I've been kinda busy. But I'll try to update quicly, like I did with the first 4 chapters. Please, review as always, it really helps and I take notes on the things you have to say.

Wet dreams to everyone! I mean, sweet.


	7. Damage Control

Chapter VII: Damage control

* * *

><p>Ashley practically kicked the door to get in once they arrived to her house. Santana was right behind her, caution in her features. Something in the blonde's expression was worrying her; she could already sense a dread coming.<p>

While Santana walked at a slow pace, her arms folded around her, Ahsley was stomping her way up the stairs. It was like she wanted to announce her presence to anyone who could possibly think about daring her.

Finally they went inside her room, and Ashley slammed the door so hard that Santana heard a crash outside, like a frame falling or something.

The blonde stood there, right in the middle of the room. She sighed sonorously and slumped her shoulders. She turned around quickly and Santana could now see her face.

"So?"

"S-so what?" Santana asked, avoiding her gaze and folding her arms protectively around herself.

"I'm waiting for an explanation!"

"Explanation of…"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Ashley raised her voice. Santana was suddenly snapped out of her state of trance.

"Ah, about the…"

"Yes, about the whole 'my girlfriend is giving some puppy eyes to a moronic copycat of Britney Spears who happens to be my enemy' damn thing!"

"You know, it really sounds worst than it really is when you say it that way…" Santana said trying to rest the subject's importance.

"Oh, really! So, explain me, why were you two _that_ close in a dark room and…?"

"Oh please!" Santana said, huffing and rolling her eyes. "Do you think I'm that stupid and would do something like that on purpose? You were there!"

"Santana…" Ashley looked so angry while she talked, but also she looked very sure. She had a look that meant she was saying something so obvious that a child would see. "I know you didn't do it on purpose and that's what enrages me the most."

"I…" Santana automatically opened her mouth to retort… but she found out that she had nothing to say. Nothing clever at least. Whatever she would say probably could get her into more trouble if possible.

"See? You don't even know what to say! So, you better start talking!"

"Excuse me?" Oh, hell to the no! The Latina may have been _a little _scared of how would Ashley react but no way she was going to yell at her like that! "Why do I even have to listen to you right now?"

"Excuse me? Because, duh, you are my fiancée!"

"Are you playing the "f" card?"

"I don't think this is the proper time to fu…"

"I meant 'fiancée'" Santana interrupted before the girl could finish the sentence.

"Oh," Ashley nodded. "right. Well, it is true, you are mine."

"I'm not yours. I'm your girlfriend. That's way different." The brunette said no doubt in her voice.

Ashley looked hurt and Santana _almost _regretted saying that.

"You know? It would be easier if you just say it… Now I'm thinking the worst."

"The worst? Like what?"

"I don't know, that she might, like… Like you." Ashley said avoiding Santana's gaze but paying attention with the corner of her eyes. "But… that's ridiculous, isn't it?"

_That she might like you. _Yes. It was plain ridiculous.

Because Santana was the one who liked Brittany, the one who was madly in love with her, the one who felt miserable every time she saw the naïve blonde with her boyfriend.

Yes. It was ridiculous to think that Brittany would like her in a different way other than friendship. Ashley was right.

So… If Ashley was right, she shouldn't correct her. After all, she suggested Brittany liking Santana and not the other way around.

"Yes." She said finally, her voice unexpressive. "Of course it is ridiculous… There's no way she would like me." She shrugged. "I guess she just… got scared." Said waving her hand in a dismissive motion.

"That doesn't explain why you two were looking in each other's eyes." The blond frowned.

"I wasn't." Maybe if she denied it, Ashley would buy it…

"Of course you were. Do you think I would go through all this drama just because I imagined something?"

"Yes. Because that's exactly what you're doing. Imagining things."

"I'M NOT! You two had that… that… that Bambi look!"

"What the hell is that?" Santana arched a brow.

"That look someone puts on when is about to kiss someone."

"Oh, I thought that was the look someone puts on when a hunter kills your mother…" Santana said thoughtfully, "But really, I wasn't staring into her eyes… Well, maybe I did. Maybe… something got into my eye?" She said tentatively.

"Really?"

"Yeah… I really don't remember but maybe my eyes were hurting, or hers, I don't know. It wasn't a relevant thing so I can't really tell."

"Okay…" Ashley relaxed a little. "But… I wanna know. I mean it's just… Well, you two seemed to be very… familiar, you know?" Discomfort filled her voice. "Like you two knew."

"Ah, well, about that… I think you should know that before you came to town," At least, Santana would say something real, she decided. "Brittany and I were close."

"How close?"

"Really close. Like," _Lovers, fuck buddies. _"best friends." _With benefits._

The valley girl had her best "Eww!" face and Santana could see that she was really disgusted and possibly could not believe her ears.

"My… You were friends with _that_? Oh my God, if you weren't incredibly hot and awesome I would totally break up with you or at least beg you to disinfect or something."

"And if you weren't incredibly hot and awesome I would totally go all Lima Heights on you for saying that."

"It's Brittany S. Pierce we're talking about."

"Yes. My best friend."

"Former."

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean?" Seriously, Ashley's face was going to pain like hell next day thanks to all that frowning.

"We're talking again. We… got over our differences, I think."

"Why did you girls fought in first place?"

"Doesn't matter. Silly things."

Technically it wasn't such a lie… Confessing her love to Brittany was possibly one of the dumbest things she may have done.

"Oh, I can't imagine how is that Brittany and 'silly things' can be placed in the same sentence." The other girl said with sarcasm. Ok, this wasn't a good sign because Ashley was never sarcastic.

"You have to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Calling her names. Only I can call names, and you, of course because you are my stunningly sexy girlfriend, but Brittany is out of the subject, okay?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Still, I don't like her."

"You don't have to." _And I'm glad because that would be awkward._ "Just try and don't catch me between the devil and the deep blue sea."

"'kay." The other girl sighed, with resignation. "Just because you asked… But I can't promise."

"Just try."

Like she would try to forget Brittany and start thinking more and more about Ashley.

"Don't worry about her." Santana said caressing Ashley's hair, seeing her without really looking at her. "It's not what you think. She doesn't like me."

_Despite the fact I love her._

* * *

><p>"That girl… She really seemed to be pissed off." Artie said. Brittany was rolling his chair back to his house, they were about to say their goodbyes. After the shutdown incident the couple didn't talk much, mostly because Brittany, who usually won't shut up about anything, didn't say a word since they left. Artie sensed that and tried to pick a conversation without having success. Finally, he gave up and gave her some space but made that last comment.<p>

"Ashley? Yeah, I hope she doesn't give trouble to Santana."

"Well, maybe she had it coming…" Artie said calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"To tell the truth, it's hard to believe Santana didn't do anything to get her angry. You know her."

"She's not bad… Ashley is unbearable, that's all." Brittany defended her friend. She knew the good side of Santana. Besides, it was all her fault that Ashley got angry in the first place.

"If you say so… But really, Santana is not precisely a saint, so…"

"I have to go." Brittany interrupted him. She wasn't in the mood for hearing her boyfriend bash on her best friend.

"Uh… well, okay, see you tomorrow then."

Brittany leaned in to kiss him goodbye. She liked to kiss him, but even that couldn't cheer her a little.

She began walking but stopped, turned around and asked him:

"Artie… people may fall in love with their friends… But could someone be a friend of the person that he or she loves?"

"I… don't think so. It would be too painful, don't you think? When Tina broke up with me, I didn't want to be her friend. All I wanted was my girlfriend back." He said thoughtfully. "Now we're friends again because I don't love her anymore."

_I don't love her anymore._ But that couldn't possibly be the same with Santana.

"And… what if that person is still in love but wanna be her friend?"

"Maybe that person really loves her and wants to be with her no matter what, even if only being friends. Or maybe is just plain stupid or hoping for a change." Artie sighed.

"And, if the girl in question accepts to be friends with that person again?"

"That's… a little bit selfish. It would make the poor guy suffer."

"But she loves he... him"

"Loves him?" Artie arched a brow. "Like a brother, maybe?"

"I dunno." She mumbled, staring at her feet. "She doesn't know. She really loves him, though. A lot… And can't imagine life without her friend. Her friend is one of the most beautiful things in her life."

"Well… sometimes we can't always get what we want." He said with resolution.

"Oh… I see. Well, see you tomorrow."

Brittany walked at a slow pace, thinking about what Artie said.

She didn't even know what to think in the first place.

First: was it really too painful for Santana talking with her again? Then, why did she agree?

Second: Did that mean that maybe she stopped loving her? Because of Ashley, could it be?

Third: (and a very interesting one) She loved Artie… but also loved Santana… But, what kind of love did she harbor for the brunette? Why did she need her so badly?

Maybe she was afraid of losing her… But no, because they were still friends. Did Brittany want more? She already had Artie, but was that what she truly wanted?

Was her relationship with him, more important that the relationship with her best friend?

Brittany truly loved the boy. She did. And still, why when he touched her, it didn't feel nearly close to what Santana made her feel with one stare into each other's eyes tonight?

So distracted was she, that the blonde didn't notice when she stepped into a certain brunette who was clearly as distracted as she was, until they melted their gazes together, for the second time on that night.

* * *

><p>AN: I'M. REALLY. SORRY. FOR THE LONG WAIT. LIKE, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY! But I spent most of the time working (I'm done with that) then I broke up with my girlfriend, got sick, missed two decisive test so I didn't pass two friggin' subjects, kept fighting with my (now) former girlfriend and now I'm really busy with college. But please, if you still are interested, review! I receive lots and lots of Subscription Alerts, that's good but if you review is even better :D

Oh, and send me all those good waves of you so I survive to the summer lessons in college LOL


	8. Kurt knows

Chapter VIII: Kurt knows

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana were now face to face. They were staring into each other's eyes, as if they could not believe they were really there, maybe it was a delusion.<p>

"Brittany?"

"Yeah, it's me… I'm coming back from Artie's house."

"Oh" the brunette said, not really knowing what to say.

"Are you okay? Ashley looked really pissed off when you two were gone."

"Yeah, she stormed out and was royally upset… but we already talked, I think she already got that over… Well, maybe not, but it's a start"

"Stormed out? Like the X-men's Storm?"

"Yeah, something like that, Britt." Santana said with a smile. Her friend would never stop being herself.

"Why was she so angry?" asked the blonde.

"Well… she was kinda… jealous." Santana said folding her arms

"Jealous? About what?"

"I think she was jealous of you." The Latina answered.

"Hey, can I walk you home? It's getting late and we look like two weirdoes talking in the middle of the street."

They began walking towards Brittany's house. At first they were silent, but not because they were lacking of conversation subjects, but because they didn't know where to start.

"San… you said you loved me." Brittany said out of nowhere.

"Yeah… yeah, I did."

"And you still love me?"

The Latina huffed.

"Brittany, of course I do, it's not like I can push a button and stop loving you that easy… we've always been together and it's hard to shake away these feelings."

"And then why are you with Ashley?" Brittany asked with a sad voice.

"Honestly? I already don't know. At first she was some random and drunk hook up, but then I started… _enjoying _her company… she's funny and I think she likes me… although, she can be really overwhelming when she's upset, like today."

"But you said you love me…"

"You said that already, but you know what? _You _rejected me and from that moment I was free to do whatever I wanted to. I'm free to fuck, date, engage or marry whoever I want." Santana was getting angry… seriously, why Brittany would bring that up?

"But… I love you too. I care about you… you are my best friend, you've been there even before than Artie."

"Things change, Britt." Santana sighed.

"You decided you loved him as your boyfriend and that you loved me as a friend. Well, we're still friends so now I have a girlfriend and everyone's happy." _Lie._

"You love Ashley?"

Santana froze, but it lasted just half a second.

"We're okay. That's all I can say for now."

They were now in front of Brittany's house. They kept staring each other for a while and then they began saying their goodbyes.

"So… I see you later I guess."

"Yeah… have a good night."

They parted their ways, Brittany towards the door and Santana towards Lima Heights.

* * *

><p>The next Monday, Kurt was transferred back in McKinley. He was received with great happiness and expectations, the boy had been for a while in Dalton and in The Warblers, so as they expected he grew in his singing skills. Due to the intervention of a certain Latina, Karofsky wouldn't be a problem anymore, so everything seemed to be perfect.<p>

Except for the fact Ashley was becoming really clingy. Every time Santana wanted to go to a place she was followed by the untrusting valley girl, using the dumbest excuses she could come up with. In other circumstances, she would find it flattering, cute and even sexy (jealousy was such an aphrodisiac) but she was growing tired of the situation. She couldn't even walk two steps without being approached by her fiancée and questioned about her destination. Besides, she kept throwing assassin glances towards Brittany, who noticed but was incapable of doing that as well, even though she was feeling some weird things every time she saw her with Santana.

But was it because it was another person and not her? Or maybe because she disliked Ashley?

"I just wanted to thank you for your intervention."

The bell was ringing, indicating to all the students they had to switch classrooms and head to their next class. Santana was approaching her locker and Kurt started a conversation with her. It was their first interaction since he was transferred back.

"Oh… it was nothing. With you, our chances in the Nationals are totally boosted." The Latina replied to Kurt.

"I can't help but pry… I don't think I know that… _funny _girl you are with. The Brittany doppelganger." He said.

"Her? She's Ashley, she was recently transferred… she's, uhm… a friend of mine."

"Friend. Yes, I see." He said arching a brow and not buying it even for a minute.

"You know, Santana, denial is not the answer. You already saw David."

"Yes I know, but what do you want me to do? Ride a gay unicorn and head to the nearest gay parade? I can't do that."

"I wasn't talking about that… I was referring to the fact you were really _close _with Brittany and now, well, you hardly pay attention to her and that other blonde is obviously suffocating you."

"So, I guess I can stop lying to you and confess she is something like my new girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, you already did that. But may I ask why? Is obvious you're dying to be with Brittany."

"In case you didn't notice, she's with Lightning McQueen over there."

"Yes I know, but just because of that you have to get a girlfriend to avoid your feelings? You are going to hurt her, yourself and Brittany."

"Brittany? Why would she be hurt?"

"Is obvious she cares about you. Do you think just because she's got a boyfriend that would change?"

"No, but… We're still friends."

"But how can you two be friends when you keep trying to lie herself with that girl? How can you be honest with anyone if you're not honest with you?"

"It is really hard for me to say this but… I guess you really have a point." Santana said.

It was really weird for her, being in this situation with Kurt, the least expected from the New Directions to give her advice. After all, she used to mock on him and they weren't precisely each other's favorite person, in fact, besides Brittany everyone in the Glee club seemed to be afraid of her… Santana was pleased with this; still, she didn't quite get it.

"Are you okay? You seem to be a little off."

"I feel a little off," Brittany mumbled.

"Like a poor and sad light bulb."

"What happened?" Artie asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm friends with Santana again, but now she's having trouble with Ashley."

"Nonsense. It is not your fault, like I said before, surely she did something wrong."

"It is not like that, you don't know Santana as I do. She's really sweet when she cares about someone."

"Maybe she doesn't care about Ashley after all." The boy said shrugging.

That comment made Brittany lift her head a little.

"Why'd you say so?"

"Simple, you said '_when she cares about someone'_, and it's pretty clear to me and even _to you_ that she doesn't seem to care that much."

Brittany frowned.

"What do you mean with '_even to you'_?"

Artie looked like he realized something and regretted it.

"I… It doesn't mean anything, really."

"Are you suggesting I'm dumb?"

"Not… really. It is just… you can be a little innocent sometimes."

"So you think I'm dumb! Of all the people in McKinley, you are the one who never said that to me and you're starting now?"

Brittany stood, she looked really scary in her full length, with a frown, but her features showed deep sadness.

"Brittany, that's not what I meant… I just think sometimes Santana treats you like you are a pushover. Even now you are feeling guilty because of her problems."

"Oh, and now you are suggesting I am dumb and a pushover as well!"

Before her boyfriend could say anything, the blonde couldn't help but wonder.

"Did I do right choosing him over her?"

She was really angry with Artie but was it because he implied she was a dumb?

Or…

Maybe it was because he wasn't the right choice.

She didn't notice the Latina following her, she saw the whole interaction between the couple and now was worried about her friend. Maybe she wasn't the right choice for Brittany, but she would see if really Artie was the right choice for her, because after all, if she rejected her for the boy, she wanted to be sure at least it was worthy.

And if Ashley was the right choice for the Latina.

* * *

><p>AN: Been extremely busy with school… dunno how many chapters are left, but I hope I have the chance to update soon, because there are other two fanfics in my mind (AU) so stay tuned.


End file.
